Naruto Origins: Cyclops
by kyuubi no ninetails
Summary: The sense of sight is the most used out of the five that we have altogether, and to some the "Eye" is often seen as the window to one's soul how true that may be is still unknown...however...have you ever thought, what if it were a window to Death?.......
1. A Preview

"So....How is his condition?" Asked the aged hokage standing on the side of Naruto's hospital bed looking down at the inactive boy. "Well if you mean how he's doing, he's fine his cuts have healed and his fractured arm is in the process of healing thanks to his for lack of a better word, guest"Said the doctor standing beside the old man pushing up her glasses while moving a strand of her black silky hair behind her ear."That's not what I meant.....I meant how is his **condition**!" He repeated this time looking up at her taking his pipe out of his mouth gesturing to the incident that took place earlier.

"Oh!!...well, it's like this, we genuinely believe he might have damaged or possibly completely destroyed important nerves in the back of his eyes called the 'Optic nerve' when he was hit with the debree from the explosion"She said again pushing her glasses up looking at Narutos bandaged eyes."Yes" The third said with grief instantly coming upon his face."The optic nerve is the nerve that transfers visual information from the retina to the brain, to put it simply... you can't see without it" She said. "Knowing this we presume the Kyuubi took action immediately to heal the boys eyes as you've stated before, the fox's chakra speeds up the healing process for the boy but before the mending could fully be completed the seal was tampered with by one of the rouges as stated from your report, resulting in the moderate sized crack that is now seen on the seal" The Doctor said keeping her attention on the center of the boy's stomach. "Not realizing what had happened to the seal the Kyuubi forced out more chakra then needed about 5 times more to be exact" This caused the hokage to drop his pipe altogether, his face in shock and disbelief his mouth now gawking."W-w-what!?....That's insane if only 6 percent of Kyuubi's chakra can do that Imagine what 100 could do?"

"That is something I hope to never witness, but there's more to explain so please don't interrupt the Kyuubi's chakra might have mutated his eyes, I know your probably thinking how is this possible? but it's like this, in past reports of the jailers of the Kyuubi, they report that whenever enough of the Kyuubi's chakra leaks out it changes the persons physical appearance giving them distinguishing attributes such as claws,wilder hair,fangs, and more darker defined whisker marks etc.."She explained taking a seat next to the night stand taking a big breath after."Yes I know of this but the fact still stands that their eyes turned back to normal once the demons chakra resolved and receded back into their individual seals" He said as he took a seat too and slowly reached down for his pipe."Yes that's true but their seals weren't cracked now were they?.....we don't know why but it seems as if the Kyuubi is not taking its chakra back on its own free will...and with all of that demonic chakra circulating around in Naruto's eye sockets it is an unwise decision for his eyes to be open" This made Sarutobi's face harden in anger and malice opening an even darker and more hateful view of the Kyuubi for this and for what it did 7 years ago. "Just when I believed that beast couldn't hurt anyone else in this village it takes the boys sight what a truly sick creature"

Unknown to the two of them a dark malevolent cackle rumbled throughout the halls of a certain inner sewer after hearing what the old fart had to say. With a stressful sigh, the hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to get the look of Naruto's big pleading blue eyes out of his mind."From what Naruto told us he's not exactly blind..."That statement got the hokages attention and made him bring his head up with hope beaming in his eyes "But he can't exactly see either.." She said crushing the aged man's hope. "When we asked Naruto if he could still see anything even with his eyes closed, he said that he could see me but the inside of my body was filled with a bright blue light with little glowing dots all over the place, so we assume that he can in fact see chakra pathways like a Hyuuga but nothing else, so all he can see is the shape and outline of a persons body their chakra and chakra points."

Inside of Naruto:

Naruto awoke to find himself laying on his drenched back, in murky sewer water, staring up at a red and blue piped ceiling it was odd though...there were more red pipes than blue. Finally deciding it was time to get up and see if he was really dead or not he stood up and checked if he was solid, touching his arms and legs only to find they weren't 'ghostly' much to his relief. "What the heck is this place?....old man!?...Can you hear me?!!" Naruto shouted out to nothingness trying to see if he would get a reply back. Getting not so much of a sound he started to run down the flooded hallway not sure where he was going. About five minutes later of senseless running he stopped to catch his breath and looked up at a large wooden door with the words '_**Don't feed the fox....Just Kidding'**_ etched into it but of course him being Naruto and all he paid no heed to the strange wording and pushed passed the door surprised at how easy it was to get open considering its size.

When the yellow haired little trouble maker finally took his attention off of the door and looked in front of him he lost his breath as he stared up at the giant foul smelling cage. Not only surprised that there was something bigger than the last door he went through..he wondered just what the hell was so big that it needed this type of cage and why were a few of the bars were either cracked or broken in half. "Naruto finally you've come quick free me from this cell before the evil ninja monkeys come back!" Said the Kyuubi disguised as the third hoping the boy would buy his cheap imitation. "Not the evil ninja monkeys! I never thought they were real!" Naruto yelled. "Yes little one now free me!, see that seal up there tear it off quick!" The damned demon urged on, pointing to the tiny paper seal. "How am I supposed to get that high...and why are your teeth so big and sharp looking?" The gullible boy asked causing the fox to sweat drop.

"All the better to eat you wit-I mean never mind that you must get me free!" The demon said as he mentally slapped himself /_**Smooth....real smooth Kyuubi...want to read him snow white and the seven dwarfs while you're at it?/ **_ he thought not noticing that his illusion dropped slightly. "How did we get here old man?..matter fact where is here...and why are your eyes red?" Naruto once again questioned amusing the fox further until he just dropped the act altogether. "**Damn kid....your sheer stupidity amazes me....it doesn't even feel right to take advantage of you**" Kyuubi said with annoyance clear in his voice."O-o-o-old man!?...what's up with your voice?" Naruto asked backing up in fear.

Shaking his head Kyuubi let his illusion go, revealing his human form, that of a red haired male about 8 feet tall wearing a tattered red trench coat littered with battle scars, the bottom of it engulfed in flames. Now if the the red slitted eyes and long fangs didn't give away the fact that he wasn't human the two 13 inch blood covered horns sprouting from his forehead and nine bushy fox tails lazily swaying behind him did."**......Before you even ask yes I am a demon, no I'm not the old fart, my name is kyuubi no kitsune.....the third to be exact..the first one died long ago...stupid old fox..told him to leave the women alone but noo..."** The fox said trailing off at the end as the little boy stared and trembled in awe at the highly feared demon king, but one thing seemed to be wrong with this picture...he looked pretty humanoid to be a gigantic village destroying demonic fox that people said he was.

Smelling the stench of fear flowing out of the boy the Demonic Vulpine smiled evilly. **"What's the matter boy?......Do I scare you?...I don't bite....I usually like to grind my young prey into nice protein shakes...least humans are good for something...being food"** The vicious canine said eying his container thinking of the joy he would have with the boy. Still unable to form a correct sentence of words Naruto just pointed with a shaking index finger wondering what he did in his life to be sent to the Kyuubi of all people sure he pulled pranks here and there but nothing on this level....Hell this wasn't even classified as a level. Kyuubi just sighed and turned around and walked back into the 'forbidden to all humans' zone of his cage surprisingly it was quite plain on the inside. Consisting of only a giant sized purple cushion Naruto guessed for his fox form a regular king sized bed with......were those pink sheets?

Naruto asked himself snorting loudly making the Kyuubi stop in stride instantly knowing what the young knuckle head was laughing at he however counted to ten and began walking again. Stopping at the bar that was located in the back beside the giant purple "Love cushion," he poured himself a large pitcher of whiskey and walked back towards the little lemon top taking loud slurps of the stuff each step. **" All right you little flesh bag since I have nothing to do like always in this place.........I'll allow you one question.....if it's stupid I wont answer it...if I think it's stupid I wont answer it...if it has anything to do with why I have pink bed sheets I'll rip you to shreds and still wont answer......now ask away boy."** The wise fox said taking a seat across from the boy only bars keeping them from contact...well more like only bars keeping the Kyuubi from devouring our young friend.

Finally able to gather some courage and a good question inside of his mind Naruto began to speak. "W-where a-am I?" The Kyuubi just cackled at this laughing at the irony of how the Firefly had to teach the jar about itself.**" Hahahahahahaha!!!!.......wow.....you know what.....I'm actually going to classify that as a smart question....Hell I'll even add on more for you see, you are inside of your mind and these bars right here is what keeps me sealed away from the outside world, that I so desperately want to see again.....and yes sealed....Technically that little paper up there is what's keeping these cage bars sealed together but meh anyway I'm sure you've heard the stories about 7 years ago so there's no use in saying anything more except, they didn't kill me the blond haired flesh bag sealed me inside of you why you? I don't know you have to ask him when you die"** It said before taking another large slurp of the not real whiskey not bothering with manors or anything. Naruto however stopped shaking and started thinking back to all the insults and beatings"So you're the reason they hate me......" The lemon top said looking at beast with hollow eyes which caused the demon to look at him with one eye the other hid behind the pitcher of whiskey that was now held up to his face being guzzled down.

He of course went back to his glass and when he finished downing the rest of the imaginary liquid he sat the cup down and wiped his lips with his sleeve. **"Well yeah Technically you could say I'm pretty much the reason those little primitive primates that live in that village hate you however it always makes me laugh my ass off when they come back and give you the rotten food aha"** The demon labeled a natural disaster said with a light chuckle making Naruto glare at the famed seed of destruction and this caused the fox to laugh even more and fall onto his back with a yawn his right leg dangling over his left knee."So how long am I going to be here?" The loud mouth asked now starting to realize how cold it was seeing as though every time he talked, he could see steam come out of his mouth but on the foxes side it seemed warm enough for it. **"I don't know I've never had a guest here my guess is either when your body is ready to wake up...or when the little ninja doctors jutsu wears off."** The fox said tiredly as if he was bored...which he was, he is talking to a 7 year old after all.

" Okay then what do we do now?" The doomed boy said now looking up at the paper seal.**"Well you could set me free and let me take my revenge on the leaf......however, seeing as though you're not going for that I'll be nice just this once and allow you to ask me more questions."** It said still sounding tired/bored while looking up at his dark ceiling noticing for the first time it had been writing on it from the death god it read _**"Buhahaha! I told you I'd get you back for pantsing me all those years ago...Aha chump"**_ That got the kyuubis attention completely, making him mumble the words**" That son of a........" ** Though that was all the thing could mumble as he pieced it all together how else did the humans get the shinigami contract? "So uh.......if this is my mind....how can you have a bed and stuff like that?" Narutos voice cut in nudging the Kyuubi out of its own thoughts, and it answered by hopping to its feet that was shrouded behind the flames of his trench coat.**" Well I think whatever that's behind the seal I control including the landscape that's why it's hot on this side and not over there I mean still......It's all still not real I could stuff my face in here and still be hungry I could drink a thousand bottles of sake and not get drunk nor full."** This peaked Narutos interest though and he considered.....if Kyuubi could do it on his side then couldn't he too on his? That's when Naruto thought about the old mans big red comfy couch and seconds later it appeared beside him followed by a "Popping" sound excited he hopped on it and looked at the fox who just stared back blankly. **"Whoopty dooh you can do it to....Who would have thought?"** The vulpine said sarcastically rolling its eyes.

"Hey Mr. Kyuubi how old are you?"Naruto asked sitting cross legged on his chair wondering if the fox was old or not since the stories said he was thousands of years old, but clearly he looked somewhere in his mid 20's.**"2,500 by human years but in all actualities I'm really considered a pre-teen in demon fox years."** Surprised at how young the fox was naruto just sat quiet until he considered another question remembering one of the doctors said something was wrong with his eyes." Um...Could you tell me what happened to my eyes Mr. Kyuubi the doctors said there was a mu..muta....Mu- ta-ti-on" The Kyuubi just laughed at another act of stupidity given from the boy and took a jab at the air with his left fist.** "Well I really can't tell you anything since it's a surprise for when you wake up......however, I'll be happy to show you"** Kyuubi said with one of the sickest grins ever peering down at the boy with his left arm still outstretched in the air. "Surprise?....." Asked the blond child still looking up at the fox but to that it just answered** "Watch"** and turned to face the right side of his cage. Slowly pressing his left index and middle finger to the left side of his head right in front of his pointed ear otherwise known as his left temple. Confused the boy watched the demon with curious eyes wondering what he was going to do next.

Focusing 20 percent of his monstrous red chakra into his eyes, his sick grin widened as his eyes began to glow a brilliant red like two super giant stars ready to burst. It let out a crazed laugh and set the energy that meant death on the battle field free, in the form of two twin giant beams of red light that sped to the wall at high speeds and when they made contact..lets just say the explosion was so big it literally shook Naruto and the bed he was sleeping in in the real world. When the dust cleared the monster that some unlucky female called son was shown to be blinking rapidly like something was in his eyes Naruto on the other hand was currently back at the giant door having been blown back due to the shock wave having smacked face first into it his chair gone, seeing as though Naruto couldn't focus on it anymore. "**It's been so long since I've did that my eyes feel like someone dumped a bucket of sand into them"** The beast said rubbing his eyes trying to get the nagging feeling to vanish which just irritated his slitted orbs more. Looking to the side he shot at he saw it was completely demolished he scoffed at it thinking back to when he made that valley now call the valley of the end.

"**Tch.....Those were the days when all you had to do was be the strongest.....Heh I'm surprised that mutt Gobi took it head on and came out with only a scar.**" He smirked at the memory of the great beasts wars many clans had fallen under his might and the only 2 clan heads to stand up against him and not die or retreat like cowards was the Gobi and the eight tails....Of course Gobi had to fall back because his clan was being attacked by the Nekos so Kyuubi could understand because he would have done the same thing pride or not his family came before that. Even so, that pest the eight tails just wouldn't die!. No matter what he had thrown at it it still managed to survive, they fought for a whole week before the Ox tired out and retreated now see it wasn't the fact of the old Ox retreating that annoyed him..it was because it was almost able to fight on equal levels with him, and that he just could not have, after all he was supposed to be the strongest there was.

Sighing at the old memories he just waved his hand over the wrecked wall and everything returned to what it once was. Kyuubi then turned his attention to the little boy that was practically kissing the gigantic door that led to his cage and smirked. **"I suppose I over did it a little....aw what the hell it was still funny..."** When the small boy suddenly started fading away the fox guessed he was waking up shrugging his shoulders the greatest demon known to man and demons turned around \ and got too thinking if he could control everything behind the seal....Could he turn the insides of his cage into a ocean or better yet the inside of a volcano?

_Authors notes:: Well please leave a review and tell me what you think should this be a one shot or should it be a full fledged fan fiction I mean because I've got the next chapter done already......but I leave it up to you people peace!! (**poofs away**)_


	2. Sharingan Decieves all even a God

_Hey guys this is my try at a idea I had in my head while thinking about cyclops from X men also this isn't a crossover with X men so sorry for whoever out there who got their hopes up, though there will be little Easter eggs and OC with a likeness to some of their abilities, in this naruto's not gonna be a god or anything and he's gonna be the same kinda just quiet also in this story kyuubi will help a little bit but that's it in this im gonna make him the most evilest guy out there But anyway hope you enjoy this and please tell me what ya think ....PEACE!! * puts hand up in the peace sign and disappears * .......and also one last thing the human form of kyuubi in this fiction I saw on deviantart if I find it im gonna link it on my pro so.... ....._

_hmm?:Regular thinking_

"**iM GOING TO KILL THE BASTERD WHO COLORED MY FUR PINK WHEN I WAS SLEEP!!!!" : kyuubi talking when he's mad or demons talking period **

"Give me ramen woman not milk!!!":human talk

_**"/hmm I wonder....if i dyed kyuubi's fur pink....what would he do?/": shukaku thinking or demons thinking **_

* * *

_**:The promised land:**_

_"661...662...663..664.." A lone figure draped in white yawned as he sauntered along a gargantuan sized white wall covered from top to bottom in silver locks and number tabs. " 665....666....666?.. Looks like you're the lucky one to go up..heh how ironic!" Said the lazy deity stopping a little before the almost blinding wall ended, in front of a little black tab with the numbers "666" printed on them which was currently just inches over a silver little lock. With another loud yawn the mysterious white garbed god shuffled through his pants pocket making him lean to the right a little until he finally pulled out a set of golden brownish keys with a green little pen dangling from one of the holes on the middle keys center ._

_"It'll amuse me to no end to see how you manage to get through this Mr, the oh so great Naruto Uzumaki, but I already know that now don't I?" The spiritual being said as he unlocked the little lock and pulled back engulfing himself and the entire sacred place in a blinding white light an amused smirk on his face._

:The World of Naruto:

"This is ridiculous I just finished four stacks of the stuff how did eight more get on my desk!?" Yelled Minato Namekaze A.k.A the fourth hokage grabbing fists full of his sunshine colored hair. "Someone has got to be behind this injustice!" Said the blond hokage narrowing his ocean blue eyes gripping a stray kunai in front of his face the light shining off the blade expanding over the top half of his head.

As he looked around his office all he could see was the third hokage drinking tea with his old teammates on the red couch in his, his genin team and..furthermore, his new secretary trying to sneak out his office door! " I knew it was you get your ass back here! " Said the yellow flash of pouncing on his third secretary this month.....well he tried to pounce but his genin team got in the way. " Minato-sensei no! Put the kunai down!"Kakashi said gripping his senei's waist trying to buy the poor secretary some time to run. Even so, it was too late the fourth managed to slip his way out of their grasps with the finesse of a feline and threw himself at the poor man.

Across the room old Sarutobi and his teammates otherwise known as the village elders were taking sips of their tea."You suppose we picked the right guy for the Hokage title?" The professor asked looking over at them"Nope," they both said simply and slurped some more green tea causing the old man to smack his face with his palm sighing.

:Namikaze clan grounds:

"I'm back!" Minato called out as soon as he walked through his bed room door."Hey honey bunny!" He said as he saw his pregnant wife sitting down relaxing on the bed reading the book that made his sensei famous. "Was that icha icha paradise?" He asked as his lips twitched slightly. "Oh shut up!!" She said and threw the book at his smirking face which he side stepped. Falling onto his hands and knees, he slowly made his up the bed and over top of her planting a small kiss on her lips. "I found it in **your** drawer!" She said, his face now beat red with embarrassment. "Ay what do you expect I am the student of the worlds biggest pervert" Minato said smoothly, quickly coming up with an excuse to defend himself. Turning his attention to her big belly that was poking out of her shirt he rested his head over it listening intently as if it were going to say something." Whatever....anyway, Tsunade said they were fine, and that I should stay in and rest more, they could be coming any day now" Something sounded wrong in what she just said to Minato and he began to go over her words carefully. " Wait......they?....you mean there's another little guy swimming around in there?" The blond ninja aid poking her belly, resulting to her giggling. "Stop that it tickles!" Hastily Said Kushina, not realizing she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. A small gleam could be seen in Minato's eyes as the words left her lips, then grinning like a fox he pounced on his prey, tickling her all over.

:Outside the bedroom door:

Now believe it or not Jiraiya wasn't a pervert all the time hell most of the time he was either fighting some ninja threatening his life or his village, or he was gathering information on his old friend Orochimaru but on such occasions Jiraiyas perverted urges would kick into overdrive such as this very one. The old toad sage didn't know what else to do but blush and giggle perversely as he heard gasps from Kushina and repeated thumping on the other side of the door and with every thump a grunt from Minato."Hey Jiraiya what's taking so long to get Minato we have a mee-wait what's wrong with you?" The hokages father Arashi, asked as he came upon white haired pervert.

All Jiraiya did was point to the door of the most famous couple in konoha and immediately Arashi had the same expression Jiraiya had upon hearing the various sounds on the other end. Blinking rapidly he could only look over at his son's sensei "So who's going to knock?" Jiraiyas head shot up. Both staring at each other intently, neither backing down as it seemed as if the temperature rose. "Rock Paper Scissors!" They both shouted in unison and just as the two were about to start their little game to decide on who was going to "interrupt" the door to their younger peers room shot open, with a fully dressed Minato standing in the doorway complete with a bright red hand imprint on his face. looking at the two he raised a brow at their expressions.

"What are you two doing?" He said " Nothing we just came up here to get you for the meeting you completely forgot about." Jiraiya coughed out. clearing his throat Jiraiya took a look over to Arashi trying to get his blush to go away unnoticed. The Yondaime just shook his head and began walk down the long flight of stairs closely followed by the two perverts.

:5 miles from the leaf:

A lone figure garbed in dark red walked through a large field of flowers trying to get to the forest that lay on the other side without an interruptions. However it can be said that it's extremely hard to stay unnoticed when every step you take blackens and shrivels up more and more parts of the field. The scene look as if he were death himself though the straw hat and blood red trench coat didn't really contribute in the beings favor. Needless to say one in sight, this caused the people to look up at him in fear and some in anger and disgust he however didn't give a rats ass what the people were thinking of him, he just wanted to get to the forest.

"It's a demon get Nagai quick!!"Someone said making the now dubbed 'demon' stop and tilt its straw hat. Turning to the old women that dared to think this "Nagai" stood a chance it let out a low growl as red steam could be seen seeping out of its mouth. When Nagai stepped out of his small hut only dressed in gray shorts and wooden sandals he had hoped the old villager that came rushing in ranting about demons dressed in red and dead flowers was just over exaggerating but when he saw "It," he now knew what the villager was scared of. "It" had to be at least 8 to 9 feet tall tops it's red cloak or whatever the hell it was that was covering it just made it look a hell of a lot more scarier. "So do I want to ask what something like you is doing all the way out here or should I just skip the chit chat and kill you now?"

This made the mystery thing chuckle in amusement at the little man, and he fully held his head up out of the shadows making half the people there step back in fear at the red slitted eyes and long bloodied horns,everyone but Nagai who in response tensed up ready to make a move. **"What I'm doing here has nothing to do with you and even if I told you it wouldn't matter because you're about to die along with the rest of these little people just for this inconvenience."**

Hearing that Nagai took immediate action and rushed the demon with his katana drawn and ready intending to end it all in one blow. But he was sadly mistaken as his deadly assault was abruptly stopped when an unseen fox tail pierced through his chest its fur seemingly as hard as steel drenched with his blood. **"Damn my bad did I just kill yall muscle?"** The tall monster said looking over towards the village people. Cracking its neck the tall figure threw Nagais body away like a baby bored with one of his toys and turned towards the small village, and it's people. **"Everyone tell Nagai he just had the greatest honor of his little life, to be killed by the great Kyuubi no kitsune when you see him in the underworld give him my regards!"** Shouted the tall monstrosity and threw off it's straw hat letting the sun shine on his 6 darkened whisker marks his eyes now glowing a bright red.

Some people turned back and tried to run others stood there unable to move nailed to the ground by fear. One villager, Kohaku a little boy no older than 10 years old decided to run into the forest not back into the village, but just as he set foot into the thick forest he looked back into the demons glowing red eyes, and as soon as he did its eyes shot out two gigantic beams of red light that enveloped the entire village and 3 seconds later there was the explosion.

:Forest of spirits:

The beast now identified as the Demon of all demons, Kyuubi no kitsune, was finally able to get inside of the forest having "dealt" with the people of the small village a couple miles back. While walking he contemplated what he had just done at least 30 minutes ago and made a silent oath to try better at controlling his anger. Thinking about his youngest brother constantly saying "You need anger management bro!" The more he thought about it the more he felt sorry for them..._**/I mean the WHOLE village didn't have to die I could have just killed that little pest and went on my merry way.....not.....that entire rat infested village needed to be taught a lesson,/**_ He just started laughing at their horrified looks, and soon it turned into a crazed demonic cackle but this was stopped as a shadowed figure dressed in dark robes appeared kneeling before him. **"Ah I knew I smelled someone else in the area....state your report scout"** The wise leader said down to one of his many scouts but his most trusted.

"**My lord your mother is in labor I was sent immediately to alert you." **The kneeling kitsune stated stoically, and without a moments notice Kyuubi's frame let loose an extreme burst of demonic chakra causing the trees,pebbles and twigs around them to be incinerated, both of his eyes now entirely red with no pupil in sight. The scout knew what this meant, his master was shifting into his true form the form known for it's unstable nature he knew as well as Kyuubi that it was the fastest way of getting back. "**My lord if it's not too much trouble could I ride on your back I'm afraid even in my true form I would still get left behind." **This statement seemed odd to the Kyuubi, seeing as though the young demon always challenged him to pointless fight and bouts knowing he couldn't win and always refused help whenever offered brushing it to the side he just nodded signaling for the young one to grab a hold of his back to which he did moments later.

Then with a one more burst of demonic chakra, Kyuubi let out a deafening roar from the depths of his stomach keeping it going for at least 5 minutes as his chakra turned to literal flames and enveloped them both. But, after his roar had subsided, an enormous clawed orange paw pushed itself from the pillar of flames closely followed by the body of the one that struck fear into the hearts of millions. The Kyuubi no kitsune, who currently had a single passenger sitting ontop of his gigantic dome with his arms folded a small smirked plastered on his lips. The single slit in both of the scouts eyes now gone replaced with three black tomoe spinning wildly then just like that the Kyuubi took off, running on the route quickest to home but also to the home of the Konoha ninja.

:Namikaze Clan house:Council room:

"Minato you cannot be serious think about this for a minute!"An older member from the council shouted, turning the young adult's attention to him it was a rarity to see the mans face without a grin and today just happened to be one of those rare days."I am thinking, and that is why I'm refusing to allow my children to be Shinobi!" He responded talking to all them this time "This life that we all live sometimes ends before it even starts" Minato said, reflecting back to the depressed image of his young student telling him just how his student Obito died in battle.

Their argument was stopped prematurely, when a short masked ninja let himself into the room panting slightly clearly the cause from running "Sensei you have to come to the Hokage tower immediately the council needs you it is an emergency....we're going to be attacked." that was all that was needed before, he and the boy vanished in a flash of yellow. Jiraiya and Arashi both looked over at each from their positions on the back wall and soon disappeared themselves.

Appearing in the council room, Minato's mind was in a frenzy as he processed what his young student had told him. He looked around at the other council members, they too apparently frantic given the countless papers scattered around and their hectic chatter. Being the first one to spot the two, Hiyash immediately began to explain the situation "Minato there was a boy brought in here picked up by one of our men stationed at the river the had apparently washed up stream"Said the Hyuuga."When awoken the boy went into a fit yelling about demons on fire, when we finally calmed him down he had told us what happened just a short while ago...his village was utterly obliterated by none other than the Kyuubi no kitsune one of the biju and reports from our scout stations away from the village...we've got about twenty five minutes before it gets here"Solemnly spoke the Hyuuga critically eying his leader.

Minato could only shiver in fear as he thought about the beast, how in the flying fuck were they supposed to fight something like that? It could cause TSUNAMIS. Not to mention the little fact that it was older than this village and the next....he couldn't help but think one thing inside himself..._/We're fucked..../_. But, he regained composer and looked at everyone in the room with a dark face"Get every possible jounin and even the genin ready for battle, make sure the evacuation of the civilians starts right now..now go!"Barked the Hokage, and on cue the council members disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder he turned to look at his long time sensei "Kushina is in the hospital...it looks like she's going to have them today"Jiraiya said, speaking in soft a tone to try and soften the situation more.

Minato could only fake a smile, as he took on even more stress with the new information given to him about his wife. Sighing he ran his hand through his brightly colored hair, thinking over battle plan after battle plan each time putting together nothing suitable enough to even get them through five minutes of the attack. He sighed once more, as he went over the information they had on the fox and its abilities while walking forward to face the open window, met by a great view of the village. "I guess this is one of the things that comes with being the hokage....heh we sure could use the first hokage right about now eh sensei?" He said, his attention still focused on the village below "You've got that right....it would be even better if we could seal it somehow...but of all the sealing techniques known they're just not big enough."Jiraiya answered, now side by side with his younger peer. That's when the idea struck Minato like a bag of bricks "Sensei you're a genius....I forgot all about my new _technique_....even with its heavy cost at least this way it will keep the casualties down to a minimum instead of an all out assault" he said to his sensei making Jiraiya do a double take as he turned to look at him. "You don't mean _that!_ do you?....you don't even if it'll work on that thing!" Jiraiya protested earning a cold glance from the younger man "_It's_ the only logical option at this point...so it's either _that_....or the village...and I'll be dammed if it's going to be the later" stated Minato before leaving his office, preparing for the oncoming attack.

:20 minutes later:

There he stood, on top of a small stage placed in front of hundreds upon hundreds of ninja, wearing his trade mark flamed trench coat. Staring down onto his fellow ninja he could practically feel the fear and nervousness looming in the air as the time for battle neared. Swallowing down his own fear he began to speak to his fellow shinobi "Look everyone, I know that you're scared shitless...hell I'm shiting bricks right now my damn self" he began, earning a few laughs from the crowd. Both, of his lips pushing up into a slight smile "But I can only say this towards that fear...yes there will be deaths hell I'm not going to sugar coat it most of you might die in some of the most excruciating ways known to man....but I ask of you not as your leader but as a friend...to look past that fear and look onto courage!" Minato said as his eyes scanned across the hordes of ninja spotting both Jiraiya and old man Sarutobi in battle gear. His smile could only grow in size as his eyes laid upon them "Because if you don't....and that thing breaks through to these inner walls...everything and everyone we hold dear....will be destroyed and trampled upon as if trash....now I don't know about the rest of you...but that is more than enough reason to lay my life on the line!" Minato poetically spoke, swellings the hearts of hundreds.

Frowning once again he continued on with his speech "All throughout Konoha history it has been known that all of her people have unbreakable wills and the annoying streak of never giving up no matter how tough the situation is....standing before you now as your leader and fellow shinobi....I will tell you that that streak is not about to start diminishing today!" he said as any trace of fear in the air from before had vanished, replaced with pride. Looking back and forth to his fellow comrades he slid out a small blade hidden beneath his sleeves causing the seemingly endless crowd to do the same to their blades making countless 'Sling!' noises "Regretfully, there will come a day when Konoha's people will have no choice but to give up and except defeat and welcome death with open arms...but not this day! " he said turning towards the opened gate. "This day Konoha and its people will be remembered for saying that we will not go quietly into the night and that we will stand and we will fight!" Minato shouted "And from this day on all will know that Konoha's people gave their last breath to defend it..now.....lets go kick some ass!!" barked the young leader finally finishing his speech, causing his army to roar in agreement before taking up their positions outside of the wall.

:On Kyuubi's end:

The gigantic fox, could be seen running with all of his power channeled into his four legs, needless to say his mind was in a state of panic as he ran over all the possible things that could go wrong with his ninth brother's birth. Hopping over a small chasm the Kyuubi continued on with his relentless trek through the large forest oblivious to what was about to happen to him. Still running at incredible speeds he could now see what appeared to be a large village, one of the largest he had ever seen in fact. But with closer inspection he could see that it was the widely known ninja village named Konohagakure known to be the strongest of them all _**/ Eh I'll just jump over it after all...they have done nothing to me so there's no reason to snap...plus mom needs me!....wait what the hell!?/ **_thought the great beast. **"What the hell?.." **It spoke out loud as his progression was halted in mid stride by something of unknown nature not only that...all of a sudden it was incredibly hard to move. Still managing to turn his head to the side he could see a small group of ninja ranging in the hundred area with their shadows outstretched connected to his. "Ha.....you foolish fox....you fell right into my trap" A familiar voice spoke from atop Kyuubi's head, and looking up he could now see none other than Uchiha Madara garbed with Kyuubi's scouts uniform.

"Remember kyuubi.....I told you that you would end up attacking Konoha one way or another...now you have no choice in the matter...ha ha...see you around" The masked man said before vanishing angering the fox farther. Focusing back on the village he could only let out a deep growl before an army of shinobi appeared in the forest around him pelting him with countless kunai making him cackle in delight **"Silly shinobi your weapons cannot harm me...I'm the nine tailed fox bitc-"** The monster spoke before the hundreds of kunai stuck in his thick fur exploded shaking the entire area around them. As thick smoke shrouded the battlefield, nobody could make out what exactly had happened to the large creature "Did we get em?" A young jounin wearing a green leotard said trying to see what happened. His question was answered as kyuubi gave a mighty roar and lashed out at the countless shinobi...for the time of battle...was now.

:On a certain Silver haired teen's end about 2 hours later:

Standing calmly behind a tree Kakashi held his eyes tightly closed, blocking out the sounds of battle as he meditated thinking back to what his sensei had told him _/Remember Kakashi you and Fugaku are the best sharingan users we've got so you'll be the first two up to hold him off until Kushina has given birth don't worry I'll be there as soon as she does everyone has orders to back off when you two enter the battle so you don't have to worry about anyone else in your way/. _"You ready kid?" Fugaku said standing beside him mirroring the child's posture an without hesitation Kakashi's eyes snapped open "Yes...lets go" the boy said before disappearing shortly followed by the elder sharingan user. Several large explosions went off in front of the Kyuubi, causing it to step back slightly and just as soon as they came the shouting of two of the same techniques "Katon-Karyuudan no jutsu!" "Katon-Karyuudan no jutsu!". Bursting through the smoke twin gigantic streams of fire slammed into the mighty beast's chest enveloping him in a gigantic ball of flames and finally as the smoke cleared there standing side by side was Fugaku and Kakashi. However victory would not come that easy as the fox's bellowing laugh could be heard coming from the flames before they vanished leaving the completely unharmed Kyuubi staring down at them **"You fools.....do you not know of my capabilities?...fire is my specialty matter fact I think I'll show you first hand!" **The large demon shouted, before starting his assault.

He quickly lashed out with both of his deadly claws and enormous orange tails, sweeping across the ground on which they stood on with both of his tails making them jump high into the air. Only to be met with the Kyuubi's grinning face just before letting out a smoldering house sized fire ball that sped towards them at unimaginable speeds, that successfully managed to hit them both....or so the kyuubi thought. As the giant ball of flames smashed into the ground and decimated, all that was left were two smoldering flack jackets "Too slow!" Kakashi shouted as he ran up the Kyuubi's outstretched left arm, Fugaku doing the same on the right. Growling in anger the Kyuubi attempted to swat them off with his tails but to no avail the sharingan proved to be to quick for the fox and the two ninja easily avoided the furred appendages all the while jumping onto them just as they started to rise into the air above the Kyuubi.

"Fugaku-sensei copy my hand seals!" Kakashi shouted as he prepared for his famous jutsu, /_ Ox,Hare,Monkey!!/ _Kakashi mentally shouted before pushing chakra into his right hand Fugaku doing the same but with his left...and as they descended upon the creature the chirping of two thousand birds could be heard as lightning-like chakra enveloped both of the respective hands. Time seemed to slow as they continued their descent back down to their opponent as he watched them with wide eyes "RAIKIRI!" "RAIKIRI!" They both shouted in perfect synchronization as they finally got to their intended target tearing straight through its heavily furred neck leaving a very large gaping hole in their wake. **"U-ugh!...."** Was all the Kyuubi could get out before the two copy ninja continued their vicious assault, as they landed Fugaku flipped a couple feet away from the beast while Kakashi became airborne once again.

Doing the required hand seals for the technique Fugaku angrily slammed both palms into the ground "Doton-Shichou Shibari no jutsu!" He shouted as four grand pillars rose from the ground around Kyuubi with two in the front and two in the back. Landing ontop of one of the pillars Kakashi formed the tiger seal before slamming his hands down into the the hard stone surface, Kakashi pushed large amounts of lightning chakra into the pillar and soon lightning erupted from all four painfully electrocuting the giant demon fox. It agonizingly opened its eyes to look upon his attackers giving them a hateful glare as they now stood side by side once again going through the same exact formation of hand seals "Fuuton Kazeshiri no jutsu" "Fuuton Kazeshiri no jutsu" They both shouted in unison once again, they're technique apparently being that of the wind element as very strong winds picked up around the fox with each second passing by with it caught in the wind large gashes could be seen being cut into his body. Finally, the three combined techniques died down leaving the fallen fox unmoving as large quantities of its blood seeped out into the ground, the two jounin panting heavily while Fugaku kneeled and Kakashi fell onto his back in exhaustion "Did we actually put the thing down?" Fugaku said staring at the fallen demon as Kakashi tiredly shrugged.

All would be answered shortly, just as Kyuubi's eyes snapped open followed by a loud roar as flames erupted from his body incinerating everything around him the flames seemingly killing the two males that couldn't react fast enough. **"Ha!....I have to say that was indeed an impressive show you two put on...it's been a long time since I've been in that amount of pain...so commend you...too bad you're dead!" **It said as the flames around itself cleared revealing kyuubi in all of its demonic glory looking just as he had when he entered the battle...without any injury. The fox was indeed met with surprise as he looked upon what was now standing in front of him.....the renown frog boss known throughout the summon world by the name of Gamabunta.

"Phew....looks like we got here just in time Gamabunta...or else these two would be barbeque" Minato said from atop the giant toad's head "Ay you two alright?" He said as he looked to the two shinobi being guarded inside of Gamabunta's closed hands to which the replied with annoyed grunts earning a laugh from their leader. Quickly sending a clone to transport the two shinobi to the hospital he gave the fox a hate filled glare "Can I ask you what is the reason for your attack on the leaf?" he asked the demon who only scoffed in return **"How many times do I have to say this....my reason matters not...for it will not matter nor make a difference....since you're about to die here!"** it roared before it pounced. Taken by surprise Gamabunta fell onto his back as the fox forced itself onto him holding it by the neck as it continuously tried to bite out his throat. Firmly planting his webbed feet onto the fox's chest he pushed up with all of his strength sending the fox soaring into the sky, quickly hopping back onto his feet again Minato and Gamabunta preparing for one of their favorite combos. Only to be stopped as a large stream of fire came speeding towards them from behind followed by a deafening cackle as another stream of fire equal in size came from their front. Kyuubi was sure that this would be the end of it for the both of them completely oblivious to what was about to happen, in a flash of yellow Gamabunta's large form disappeared leaving the two attacks to collide with one another.

Appearing above the fox with his sword drawn Gamabunta came crashing down intending to stab through the fox's back, but this attack was stopped with Kyuubi batting the frog away with one of its tails. Landing Gamabunta panted slightly as he stared upon the growling beast "Kyuubi it's over....you've been marked by my seals.....remember those kunai from earlier?...they weren't regular kunai...." Minato said coldly as he made a one handed seal, and a second later countless tiny seals could be seen scattered throughout the fox's fur. **"What the hell is this?....."** he said looking over himself only to be answered with a yellow flash and searing pain coming from under his chin, Gamabunta having sliced upward with his sword he and Minato then disappeared in a yellow flash for the second time this time cutting into Kyuubi's side. Minato and Gamabunta repeated this process with all of the seals placed over the kyuubi's body and as the end result made the fox look like sliced meat, ending their barrage of slashes they appeared back in the original spot where they first appeared both panting slightly "Looks like I didn't have to use _ it _ after all...damn....but that did take a lot out of me.....how much do you weigh again?" Minato asked making Gamabunta scoff **"You calling me fat!?"** He shouted.

Minato sweat dropped and proceeded to explain just what he meant only to be interrupted by a dark laugh coming from the fox **"You fools just don't get it do you?......there is no way that lesser beings such as yourselves can defeat me...it's like throwing a snow ball in hell expecting for it to hit someone"** The dark fox said rose to its feet its wounds visibly healing with insane speed. "You cannot be shitting me!" Minato proclaimed as he stared at the fully healed demon, but then just sighed as his head lowered knowing full well what he had to do. Stomping his foot he stared on at the sight of the advancing biju and quickly ran through the set of seals for his newest jutsu..._**'shiki fuujin' **_closing his eyes he signaled for his clone to bring the two twins to which it did in a matter of seconds the youngest being Naruto with all of his fathers looks and the oldest by a a minute and nine seconds being Kousen with his fathers looks but his moms red hair. What was another thing that separated them from one another was the spiraling line going down both of Kousen's arms that finished in a swirl in the center of his small hand. Just as he got to the last two seals the demon came upon them ready to strike the four of them down in cold blood...or so he thought. "EMMA EXTEND!" "RAIKIRI!" "ODAMA RASENGAN!" Three very familiar voice shouted out baffling Minato completely.

He couldn't help but smile and shed a few tears as he watched the third hokage slam his now gigantic staff into the head of the kyuubi,his student smash into the beasts back with his famous jutsu, along with his long time friend and sensei push an oversized rasengan into the poor demons back halting its advances. "There Minato now you should have enough time so get to it!" Jiraiya called out to his student making sure to give him a thumbs up, only making Minato tear up even more as he watched the scene in front of him with great joy. Sniffling slightly Minato continued on with the sealing technique quickly summoning the death god and sealing the demon fox inside of Naruto while sealing the remaining demonic chakra left looming around in the air from the battle into Kousen. Laughing as death took hold of him Gamabunta slowly lowered them to the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving konoha and her ninja to mourn over their losses.

:The council room several hours later:

"We have decided that it is best for the entire Namekaze clan to relocate to another hidden village" Arashi said as he looked around at the other council members who immediately protested this decision. "What is your reason behind this?! Konoha is already short on ninja as is now you want to leave!?" The bandaged from head to toe Fugaku said causing Arashi to turn to him "It is that very same fact that you have just stated....as of right now...konoha..has no means to defend itself if someone were to attack and so we do not feel it is safe enough for the twins to stay here any longer....we will be going to the newly created Kanegakure"(Hidden village of the Metal) Arashi said before the third decided it was time to step in "Wait isn't there another way to work this out?.....and you also have to realize that Minato wished for his kids to grow in Konoha not Kane Arashi!" said the old man. Arashi could only sigh before finally coming up with a deal "Fine...you can have the container for the actual fox and we shall keep Kousen after all he is in fact the rightful heir" Arashi said looking at them all still dead set on leaving. With a sigh the old man ran his hand through his hair and finally said "Fine Arashi....go" and just like that the Namekaze left the hidden leaf, though they were wrong and an attack never came upon Konoha the Namekaze never returned.

* * *

_**Author's notes: "Here goes the true first chapter to the story like I said previously that other chapter was just a preview, but thank you people for all the hits,favorites,alerts, and reviews, the next chapter will be out in a couple days...like I always say...it is what it is..."[Runs off]**_


End file.
